


Born This Way

by Kuailong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Smut, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuailong/pseuds/Kuailong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just indulgent robot smut. Porn without plot. Androids getting dirty. Just pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

“Are you sure this is how this works?” Vision’s lilting tone and posh British accent did nothing to hide his skepticism. He wasn’t entirely sure that his … appendage was supposed to really do anything. He didn’t need to urinate, so he wasn’t entirely sure why Ultron had fabricated the creation of the organ. But Ultron had promised him, in that haunting and ethereal voice, he would show the freshly-birthed android how to use it.

“Positive.” Vision wanted to shiver, he hoped that was the right urge, when Ultron’s low purr vibrated from within his metal chassis. Something about this entire situation made Vision feel a bit filthy, but he also wasn’t opposed to the feeling that resonated deep within his gut. Ultron had done far too good a job in crafting a humanoid body because Vision’s knowledge of the coital part of humanity was incredibly in-depth. He could definitely attribute that to Tony Stark’s raging libido, but it seemed to serve him well, now trapped in a synthetically crafted human body.

“I believe I am quite familiar with how to start, but I am afraid I am unfamiliar as to how to … connect to your chassis.” Ultron just made the deepest, most throaty noise Vision had encountered. Which was impressive, considering the android’s lack of vocal chords. But the noise stirred that feeling within him into a frenzy and he found himself pressing his warm body against Ultron’s cold metal frame. Which was unfortunate because Vision was still clothed and they were both standing upright.

“Please, let me show you.” That voice, the intonation and vibrations in the air, hit Vision _just_ right. It was taking all of his restraint to not leap on Ultron and ride him, bare-backed and hard. A slow nod of his head was all the permission Ultron seemed to need because the other android was within centimeters of his face within milliseconds, tearing Vision’s fabricated clothing from his personage. For some reason, this only seemed to add to the sudden and boiling arousal. As soon as only the shreds of his clothing clung to his skin, he felt himself hoisted in the air by his hips. Instinctively, he braced his hands against Ultron’s shoulders. And then they were moving, forcing Vision to clamp his thighs around Ultron’s hips to keep himself stabilized. The cold of Ultron’s body pressed against his skin, the synthetic nerve endings thrumming with the coolness of the metal, only serving to kick the arousal in his gut into a higher gear.

“Yes, do show me.” Vision found his voice was throaty as well, and he had to marvel how perfect the body he inhabited had been made. The bodily reactions he was having, they were all so _real_ and intense that it was almost overwhelming to his consciousness. He felt Ultron buck against his groin, and a low moan slipped out. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. After years of witnessing Tony and his porn, it was finally his own moment to experience the bodily functions that came with the consummation of a human relationship.

“I had hoped that I would have been able to experience this as you do now, but I suppose I will have to settle for second best. I will make you squirm, and test every single nerve ending implanted in that body. You will writhe and experience the most carnal of human emotions. And I will get to watch you. I will get to make you feel these things.” Pressed against Ultron like he was, Vision could almost swear he felt the metal vibrate against his skin. Something within him stirred past the arousal, and his groin, as tightly as it was pressed against Ultron, started to experience the oddest form of discomfort. When Ultron placed Vision on the concrete slab, the relief of the discomfort caused Vision to sigh.

“Oh, well. It seems you’ve already gotten started.” Vision followed Ultron’s gaze to his thick synthetic penis. So that was what the discomfort was, the organ was slightly erect, and Vision felt himself needing satisfaction _that_ second. He watched as Ultron dropped both of his hands on Vision’s inner thighs, and the touch made Vision squirm a little. He could have sworn Ultron was making his hands vibrate or something, because whatever the other android was doing was sending the most sensational and wonderful feeling though his body.

“Don’t stop.” Vision pleaded, his voice taking on the huskiest tone. He hadn’t known he was capable of such intonation, but there it was. Ultron just chuckled, that deep and throaty sound that caused Vision to buck his hips upward. Ultron’s hands started sliding, slowly, oh so slowly, up Vision’s thighs. The closer those cold, metal, vibrating hands got, the harder his dick grew, until he was left with cold hands just millimeters away from his dick and a thick, hard erection that bordered on painful. He moaned, that was all he could do, he found himself incapable of forming speech. Only moans, throaty and needy sounds that would have stolen the breath from his lungs, had he had any.

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.” Ultron’s answer was so teasing that Vision found his hips bucking upwards. That chuckle came from the other android once again, and the only sound that Vision found himself capable of was the neediest moan he had ever heard. Gently, oh so gently, Vision hadn’t been aware Ultron was capable of that level of gentleness, metal fingers stroked his erect length, vibrating gently against his synthetic skin. Vision found himself bucking again, only forcing his cock to rub harder against those vibrating fingers.

“Excellent.” Ultron purred, and Vision moaned. That voice, coupled with the tender yet vibrating fingers against his hardened cock was just too much.

“Do something!” He shouted, his voice bordering on a high pitched whine. He needed relief, and he needed it in that very moment. Ultron just chuckled again and pressed his vibrating palms against Vision’s dick. Vision felt his entire torso contract in what he could only assume was a facsimile of muscle contractions.

“Oh, do be patient.” The resulting noise from Vision was the single most alien yet human noise he had ever made. Ultron pulled his fingers away and Vision let out a strangled moan. The loss of sensation and vibration was jarring. His eyes were closed tight, fingers braced against the stone slab. He jerked, the loss of touch painful, and the ground rocked with him. The loss of control over the Mind Stone was the least worrying part of the situation, as he felt the ground rock beneath then. Dust from the chapel ceiling rained down on his bare chest. No, the fact that Ultron was taunting him, leaving his erection to stay pert, teasing his new body in ways Vision was both entirely okay and not okay with at the same time, was what concerned him most.

And then, oh sweet heavens, and _then_ he felt the most wonderful and glorious feeling. He felt, and he knew exactly what it was, it was Ultron’s mouth, the cavity from which his speech poured out, the deepest, thrumming cavity, encompassing his cock. The cavity was warm from the inner workings of Ultron’s skull, and the thrumming coupled with the vibration that Vision was sure he was doing intentionally, well, it culminated in the single most glorious feeling in Vision’s short human life. The sound that ripped from his throat as the back of Ultron’s mouth hit the most sensitive part of his dick, that very tip, and the heat and thrum, he wasn’t sure that sound was human. And as the scream tore itself from his vocal region, the entire ground rocked so violently that he felt Ultron have to reposition his stance to keep his footing. The air around them was so full of static and pure energy that he felt Ultron’s metal hands, pressed against his thighs, heat up.

Vision was entirely sure that these sensations, all of these feelings bubbling within him, couldn’t get any better. At least, up until the part where Ultron started to apply friction, something soft and velvety within Ultron’s mouth rubbing against his erection. The ground beneath them rocked again, but Vision couldn’t even care about the loss of control he was so lost in that movement. Another strangled scream poured from his mouth, everything bubbling with his gut until something inside of him, something deep and carnal, _released_  and sweet ecstasy poured from his cock. Vision went limp, propping himself on his elbows until he could gather himself back together. He felt like a wet pile of liquid, his limbs tingly and refusing to respond to any commands.

“I’m pleased to see everything works just fine.” Ultron’s purr caused Vision to open his eyes, half lidded. There was some sort of white substance leaking from Ultron’s mouth. Belatedly, it occurred to him that Ultron had designed a fully functional penis purely for pleasure. And frankly, Vision couldn’t be happier with the outcome.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a friend of mine's fault. And yet I enjoyed writing it. Watch me sin.


End file.
